


Humble Bundle

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Disgaea (Games), Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Breast Fucking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fanservice, Genderbending, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Original Character(s), Power Play, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Surprise Ending, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: With two successful gender bender plans, Palutena feels like she can squeeze one more incident during Christmas day. She orders Pit to actually spend time with his fiancé, but Pit isn’t interested in hanging out with a demon that doesn’t celebrate Christmas. Palutena decides to trick Laharl into going to Smashopolis for a chance at getting into Smash Brothers during the holiday season and is turned into Laharl-chan for all of his troubles…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeliaVee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeliaVee/gifts).



> This fanfic is for my Zelina56. She really wants Pit/Laharl and she knows how I feel about Laharl’s age. Laharl-chan fixes a lot of the problems I have though, so that’s what she’s going to get. Enjoy!

Christmas Eve just started and Palutena was already feeling good about herself. She was warned ahead of time that it was not a good idea to interfere with the relationship of other individuals. As a Goddess, she had no qualm in meddling with their affairs. In fact, she was so giddy today because after managing a week to tinker with the gender-bender spell that she lost a few months ago, she was able to create it again and use it for "good". The spell was used on someone who she didn't expect it to work on. Bayonetta may have been a powerful witch, but even she wasn't immune to these types of spells. As a result, it was easy for Corrin to get his Christmas present early once Palutena safely delivered the Christmas box to him. Bayonetta would probably try to kill the Goddess of Light later, but Palutena would be ready if she tried to ambush her. Bayonetta wasn't good at handling verbal abuse in comparison to the physical abuse she could dish out.

 _If Dark Pit and Lucina are happy, then Corrin and Bayonetta are happy too._ That's two happy couples. Palutena hummed to herself. _Now to deal with the troublesome duo…_

Palutena was referring to Pit mainly. The angel captain may have been her favorite angel, but even she had her limits with him. She didn't like when he kept secrets from her…even though it was difficult to now seeing as how Dark Pit usually voiced what Pit was thinking in that moment. Pit seemed to do a better job with blocking Dark Pit out of his mind as of late when it concerned to certain topics. Pit's love life was something that brunette wanted to keep to himself. He didn't want Dark Pit knowing about it and he certainly didn't want Palutena knowing about it. The green haired Goddess assumed that maybe Pit was taking responsibility with his fiancé. She found out the hard way that Pit refused to commit to the engagement he had with the Demon Prince of the Netherworld. Yes, this engagement was made when Pit was recently adopted by Palutena, but it was something she expected Pit to follow through with. Whoever he was messing around with didn't deserve Pit.

Palutena had called Pit up to her room on the fifth floor. She made sure that she didn't have a bedhead in case he zipped from the fourth floor to the fifth floor immediately. He could not disobey her and knocked on her door almost five minutes after she called him. The Goddess of Light would normally tease Pit for not responding faster, but she knew that he was a dutiful angel. He could attend to other things related to Smash or his job as the captain of the royal bodyguard before meeting up with her on Christmas Eve.

"Good morning Lady Palutena!" Pit greeted as he let himself in. "It's one more day until Christmas Day!"

Palutena smiled warmly at Pit's declaration. Even if Pit was an adult, he was still had a heart of a child that enjoyed the holiday season. Then again, if people saw Pit as a child, he would get more presents or food if he begged for it…

"Good morning Pit. I hope you are ready for a new day." Palutena greeted back.

"Yep! I already got all the presents for all the royal bodyguards in heaven! I also got something for you, Pittoo, Viridi, Magnus and a few of the Smashers here too?"

"Like?"

"Sonic, Red, Ike, Lucina and Rob mainly. And of course Pikachu!" Pit admitted with a cheeky smile. "…And Cereza. She threatened to stalk me until the New Year if I didn't get her something fancy."

Palutena found that amusing. Bayonetta could nag Pit to buy her a gift, but she couldn't do the same thing to Corrin. Then again, she didn't want to understand what complicated relationship her angel captain had with an angel slayer.

"Aren't you forgetting someone from that list?" Palutena asked.

Pit had to think who he was missing before the light bulb went on in his head. "Oh! Virtue! I can't forget about him. Shit…it's already Christmas Eve and he's probably busy."

Palutena shook her head. "No, that's not who I was talking about. I'm talking about Laharl."

Pit paled when his Goddess mentioned that name. He avoided eye contact with her and immediately glanced at the door as if he wanted to retreat. The room's atmosphere became icy cold as Palutena waited for Pit to respond to him. He refused to talk back to her, so she decided to continue.

"It is Christmas Eve and you're not even thinking of spending time with your fiancé? Pit, this is a great time for you to spend time with your soon to be husband. What better way for your relationship to grow than spend the holidays with Laharl?"

"Lady Palutena, with all due respect…demons don't celebrate holidays like birthdays or Christmas." Pit began. "We angels thrive on the holiday season, but they continue doing their thing without a care in the world."

"This would be a good time to introduce him to the concept of Christmas."

"Lady Palutena, Laharl has his angel sister Sicily. She can teach him. I don't have time for a brat like that." Pit groaned.

"Still, if you're out buying gifts for a demon like Virtue, you can surely get a gift for your fiancé."

"Laharl is not my fiancé!" Pit shouted catching her off guard. "I didn't ask to be assigned to a lover for political purposes!"

"Pit…"

"He wasn't even born when his father and you promised our engagement! Of course I'm not going to know what you were doing back then."

"But Pit…this is for the best. You know how fragile Heaven and Hell relations are."

Pit already knew that. There would always be conflict even if there was an attempt for both Heaven and Hell to work together. Laharl showed he was capable of working with angels by signing the contract with Lamington. That was the only reason angels and demons could work together so casually despite the animosity they still had for each other. It didn't stop someone like Bayonetta from killing angels, but it did put the Paradiso angels on standby for the most part.

"Lady Palutena, I'm sorry but this is one of the few times I'm going to refuse your orders."

"It's not an order Pit. It's just a suggestion."

"I won't take the suggestion. I'm not going to romance someone who refuses to grow up! He is still a teenager by human standards and at least I have self-restraint to not go for something like that!" Pit didn't mean to glare at the green haired Goddess, but he was losing his temper. "Maybe if Laharl looked like an adult or was an adult, I might change my mind, but there is no way you're going to get me to see him when he doesn't even want to acknowledge that I'm his fiancé. If he thinks I'm going to let him walk all over me because I'm the older one…"

"Pit!"

The brunette shook his head. He knew he said enough. "My apologies, Lady Palutena. I did not mean to raise my voice." The angel captain folded his arms as he shifted his attention toward the door. "…Sorry. I have to go. You reminded me that I didn't get a gift for Virtue. I need to get a gift for him now before I forget."

Palutena watches sadly as Pit dismisses himself from the room. No matter how much influence she had over him, this was one of the few things she had no control over. If she dictated who his love life would be, he was going to complain. He had no problem obeying her, but he expected her to at least keep conversations about his previous family and fiancé under wrap from everyone. The Goddess of Light sighed once she was left alone in the room. Rosalina wasn't coming back anytime soon. She was too busy spreading the holiday cheer with her adorable Lumas. Hopefully, she should be back this evening so the Smashers as a whole could celebrate Christmas.

"Oh well…I tried all I can." Palutena groaned to herself as she stood up from her bed. "I guess I can't convince Pit to meet up with Laharl…but what if I persuaded Laharl to meet up with Pit instead…hmm…"

Palutena loved it when she came up with a great idea. It meant that she could continue playing matchmaker and experimenting with her gender-bender potion. Hopefully she wouldn't take things too far this time around.

* * *

It didn't take long for Palutena to reach the Netherworld Castle. She could simply warp from the mansion to the castle without missing a beat. As long as she went by herself, she wouldn't overexert herself. The Goddess of Light teleported inside the throne room where the demon prince was sitting on his throne. The Overlord had his chin rested against his hand as he leaned back slightly into his thrown. He was visibly bored even though today was Christmas Eve. Demons should be out causing mayhem before Christmas Day.

"I see someone is still plotting to be naughty for Christmas I see." Palutena teased as she made her presence known.

Laharl was rather taken by surprised to see the Goddess of Light visit him.

"…So the Goddess of Light decides to visit me on this jolly day." Laharl responded rather sarcastically. He wasn't exactly rude at Palutena showing up before him, but he had a hard time addressing her. Lamington was one thing simply because Lamington was someone who spoke so casually to him. Palutena was different. As casual as she was, she had an air of dignity that made it hard for him to dismiss her. There was a little bit of worry in the back of his mind that made him think that insulting her could tarnish the pact he made with Celestia, so he held his tongue and said nothing else.

"My, aren't we grouchy?" The Goddess of Light said as she resisted the urge not to laugh. "You're a young boy. You should be enjoying the holiday with your sister and friends. Where are they now?"

"Demons don't celebrate this thing called Christmas." Laharl grumbled. "Sicily and Flonne just had to take Etna and Xenolith back to Celestia to meet with her family. The nerve of that angel! She thinks I'm going to go near her lovesick parents? She thinks I'm going to sit there and let them talk about the power of love day in and day out? Hell no! I rather stay here instead of go up there."

Palutena enjoyed Laharl's reasoning for not going. He hated the word love and everything that was associated with it. Love made him sick to his stomach. Love was the thing that messed up his entire family up…love was also what allowed him to save Flonne from her fate. Palutena would hope that Laharl would get over his love allergy, but that clearly wasn't the case. Perhaps spending time with Pit could help him after all.

"You know, there is someone else you could visit if you don't want to go to Celestia." Palutena started. She got his attention, but he would lose interest rather quickly as she continued chatting. "Pit isn't doing anything today. Instead of sitting here on your throne…alone…you could mess with my precious captain instead."

"Pass." Laharl replied rather quickly. "I don't anything to do with that flirtatious loser."

"Oh?"

"You know, you and my old man think you're so slick with signing me up for a marriage before I was even born. I'm glad you two were gambling for a miracle because this shows how bad the luck you two have is."

Laharl was just as self-aware of the situation he was in like Pit. The Overlord's gender wasn't even confirmed when the marriage contract between him and Laharl was signed. If Laharl were born as a girl, things would have gone more smoothly, but combined with being born with the Y chromosome and his father suddenly dying, Laharl was free to ignore his side of the contract. Even if Pit was badgered to marry Laharl, they would still need to wait another 500 years before that wedding happened.

"Hmm…"

"No matter what you say, I'm not going to see him and give him a big wet kiss. Get your sick fantasies away from me."

"Actually…if you feel the need to attack Pit instead of make love to him, you could always take him down and try to apply for the Smash Brothers roster."

At first, Laharl would have ignored her since he knew she was still trying to persuade him to see the brunette. Upon hearing about Smash Brothers, his ears twitched.

"Excuse me?"

"Master Hand's roster is currently closed, but he might open it up again if you show your prowess to him." Palutena told him. "All you have to do is beat up Pit and then demand a spot in Smash. I'm sure Master Hand will think about it. Bayonetta only got in by a combination of Shulk voting for her and Bayonetta constantly beating up on my poor angel."

The green haired Goddess sounded too happy when she explained how Bayonetta came to be in Smash Brothers. Laharl had an idea who the Umbra Witch was and was aware that she scared any and every angel who crossed her path. Pit was no exception despite his reputation. Just hearing about the requirements to get in the mansion sounded enticing. He needed to be alert though when it came to Palutena. She was someone you couldn't trust.

"If I get into Smash…I can send my servants into Smashopolis."

"Of course! Look at me. My angels are free to do what they want as long as I'm around. They can't kill anyone without consequences, but I can make arrangements to pardon them if they kill a demon."

Yep, Palutena was indeed dangerous. Laharl was overjoyed at the idea of being able to overrun Smashopolis with his minions. He could do whatever he wanted once he was into Smash. That included making statues of himself to show the world how great he was. All he needed to do was beat the crap out of Pit and show him to Master Hand. Hell, why stop there? Why not just force his way into the competition?

"Ha-ha-ha! If you're telling me I'll be the Overlord of Smashopolis, I'll gladly beat up my "fiancé"! He doesn't stand a chance against the Great Laharl! Ah-ha-ha!"

"Don't underestimate Pit. He's a strong one. He is my handpicked captain for a reason. You're better off using this potion that I made. It will boost your physical strength."

Laharl didn't even bother questioning Palutena why she's giving him an item that can help defeat Pit. His mind was clouded with the idea of conquering Smashopolis. The demon prince snatched the pink bottle that Palutena had taken out of her dress. He didn't even ask how she was able to hide the bottle in her dress. He opened the bottle and drank the substance. The sweet taste caused a tingling sensation to flow through his entire body. He wanted more of this drink. The young prince wondered if this was just a juice they served in Celestia. Nothing has been this sweet besides the pudding that he ate every day.

Palutena's eyes flashed evilly as Laharl consumed the potion. The Overlord may have been in charge of a large portion of the Netherworld, but he was still a child that believed whatever an adult said if it appealed to them. In that sense, Laharl really wasn't any different than Pit. The only difference is even if Pit knew that Palutena is lying, he would be more prone to believe it.

_Thank you for making my job easier. Now all I need to do is watch how everything unfolds._

* * *

Traveling to Smashopolis was easy. All he had to do was ask the demon at the Dimension Gate to warp him close to Smashopolis. From there, he would simply walk (or run) to the Smash Hotel. There were two hotels from what Laharl was aware of and the one that Pit would be at was for adults. Laharl just assumed both hotels were named Smash Hotels and failed to see the pink colors coming from the second hotel. His attention was focused on Pit who was in front of the hotel waiting for someone. He kept looking at the street clock across the street. The light angel tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for someone to show up. Laharl wasn't exactly pleased that Pit didn't notice his magnificent presence.

"Uhh…Virtue is late…" Pit grumbled. "How long does he expect me to wait?"

"Hey, you!"

Pit jumped at the voice. He didn't realize how much he was sweating hearing the menacing voice. Instead of standing around, Pit decided to flee into the hotel. Waiting for Virtue wasn't as important as fleeing for his life.

"Wait! Get back here! I haven't even said done anything to you yet!" Laharl shouted. He paused noticing something was off with his voice. Yes, unless you record your voice and hear it back, you wouldn't know how you sound. However, Laharl knew his voice was higher pitch than usual. He also felt his body become heavy when he first arrived in Smashopolis. He ignored this sinking feeling as he decided to give chase.

Pit just wanted his fiancé to leave him alone, but even his plans with Virtue would have to wait if he was going to do this to him. The brunette thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. Unless he stopped and got a good look at the demon prince, he wouldn't be able to confirm something about him.

The angel captain only stopped running once he made it to the fourth floor of the hotel. This was his room that he was supposed to stay in with Virtue anyway, so it was vacant. He went inside the room and attempted to close the door, but Laharl had shoved his hand in between the door.

"I'm not letting you run from me, you coward!" Laharl hissed.

"Now why would I do that?" Pit asked. "Get those pillows out of my sight! They're so fake they disgust me!"

"Pillows? I don't need pillows to kick your ass!"

"You need pillows to keep the door open though! Let me be!"

Laharl didn't know what he meant until he forced his way in. Pit had backed away from the door and was looking for an escape route. The window was the best bet for him to leave. Granted, he didn't have the Power of Flight, but he had survived worse falls.

Laharl had prioritized locking the door over anything else. He did not want Pit to escape. Pit wasn't that stupid to jump out the window from the fourth floor.

"Good, now you can't flee. We're fighting right here, right now. Your ass is mine!" Laharl declared. A sinister laugh escaped his lips as he crossed his arms in order to do his signature pose. It was then did he realize something soft was covering his chest. "W-What?"

"Maybe you should look in the mirror first before you try and take me down."

Fortunately (or unfortunately) for Laharl, he was able to get a glimpse of his body. He screamed seeing what his body had become. Pit expected a more dramatic reaction, but Laharl had the look like this event has happened before.

The demon prince was now a demon princess. The first apparent thing was the growth spurt he had. Laharl was no longer a brat. Now, he was an average sized woman with a huge buxom. He wasn't lucky like the last time though where he woke up with a red bra on him. Because he never wore a shirt as a boy, he was naked as a girl. His long red pants were the only thing that covered his body. Laharl held his chest the minute he saw them and turned away from the mirror. He felt sick to his stomach seeing his female body return…and in front of Pit of all people.

"W-What the hell happened to me?! Why am I like this again? Did that drink I drank do this to me?! Dammit…why?! I can't beat you like this in front of that stupid hand! They'll register the wrong name into the character select screen!"

Pit shook his head in disbelief. This cannot be happening. Palutena did not just trick his fiancé to come see him looking like that. As a girl, he was better to look at and no one would recognize him as the bratty Overlord that was friends with the Seraph. If Laharl were to call himself Laharl's fiancé, he was passable. If Palutena's goal was for Pit to change his mind about the bluenette…it was working…slightly.

"Oh no…oh hell no! This can't be happening!" Laharl screamed. "I'm a girl, again?! I thought that was a one-time thing! Are my boobs bigger than last time?! COME ON!"

 _This is what happens when you trust Lady Palutena._ The white angel said to himself. _"Welp, Laharl knows now, so hopefully he knows not to mess with her again._ Laharl, let's calm down." Pit started as he attempted to approach the scared prince. "This is just another one of Lady Palutena's pranks. It's not permanent."

"Shut up! You knew! You knew this would happen and lead me in here like the pervert you are!" Laharl snapped as he lashed out at Pit. The light angel's reflexes proved to be quicker than Laharl's strikes. Once he was a safe distance, he was ready to flee, but he couldn't leave Laharl in this state.

"Laharl, no offense, but your interaction with angels from Celestia should have given you a clue that Lady Palutena was messing with you. She always wants something from people if she makes a suggestion."

Laharl was the type to never admit that he messed up big time. All the signs were there. Entering the Smash tournament by force was too good to be true. He couldn't do it with this body. He had already seen how much of a creepy fanbase he could develop just by being an idol for one day. Why would he want those fanboys back? They weren't interested in his strength. They were interested in his body. The last thing Laharl wanted was to be seen as an object instead of a fighter.

"This can be fixed rather easily. We can just walk out of here without fighting and find Lady Palutena, or you can stay here and wait it out. Knowing Lady Palutena, this spell should last until midnight."

The Overlord wasn't taking these suggestions too well. "A day?! I got things to do today! I have my cartoon to watch! I got pudding to eat! I got Prinnies to boss around while Etna is getting served delicious desserts in Celestia! I don't have time to sit in this room looking at your ugly face!"

"I think that's taking it too far-"

"That's it! When I get out of here, I'm going to teach your Goddess a thing or two about respecting my authority! She can't just turn me into a woman and walk away laughing!"

Laharl's hair antennas started moving the angrier he got. He needed to claw at someone now and Palutena was on his list of people to kill. Now Laharl was allowed to threaten Pit. He usually disturbed what was coming to him, but bashing Palutena was a huge no.

"Laharl, you're going to need to calm down. I can't help you if you don't control your temper."

The Overlord could give a shit about calming down. Once a demon was angry, it was hard to reason with them. "Fuck you Pit! You can eat my ass! Just because I'm in this body doesn't mean I can't kick your ass with it!"

Pit felt a red vein appear over his head at the taunting. Oh, Pit wanted to prove him wrong. The logical part of him was telling him to wait for Virtue and not cause any trouble with the demon prince. This is the part that also insisted that he continue using words to calm the young prince down. The stupid part of him whispered dangerous words that made Pit think twice about leaving the Love Hotel without screwing anyone.

_Wait, if Laharl is legal now…then that means…_

Now Pit had an evil smile that rivaled Palutena's not too long ago. Laharl shivered seeing the usually good-natured give him the dirtiest look. Any signs of his hair-trigger temper was gone at that moment. The angel reached out and seized Laharl's arm. Laharl was completely taken back by the action and even more so at Pit's strength. The Overlord was thrown onto the bed. Pit started to approach the bed.

"You know, I think I will take you up on the offer." Pit told him darkly. "Why waste my time waiting for Virtue when I can fight you right here, right now."

Laharl trembled at his tone. His unintentional innuendos proved to be his undoing.

Laharl didn't know why his body was reacting so badly to Pit's touches. Yes, he hated having his hair antennae be pulled, but why were the two lumps on his body sensitive to touch. Laharl hissed like a caged animal as he was being forced onto his knees. It was a struggle for Pit to get Laharl to submit to him. Laharl was physically stronger than Pit was, but whatever Palutena did to the Overlord, it zapped some of his strength. Pit grumbled how much of a hassle it was just to get his dick in between Laharl's breasts. Laharl was ready to bite down on his length.

"You might not have any use for these boobs, but I do. How about you be a good girl and suck? If you want to be better than Virtue, now is the chance."

Laharl eyed Pit suspiciously. He wanted to wipe the smirk off Pit's face, but his pride was getting the best of him. Someone Laharl didn't know personally was better than him at sex. Pit may have been the fiancé he didn't ask for, but he sure as hell wasn't going to be outdone by someone who Pit probably had a crush on.

"Oh, you think just because I want to kill you that I'll let you get away with insulting my skill?"

"What skill? You're a kid. You don't have any-gahhh?!"

Pit was taken by surprise by Laharl's readiness to prove him wrong. The problem with being a demon was that Laharl had learned some things how boobs were used to pleasure a man. He didn't want to think too much about it since he wanted to throw up. Now, all that information being forced into his brain would prove some use.

 _So how the hell do these big chested women do it?_ Laharl asked himself as he started to move his large tits up and down Pit's length. Laharl needed to hold his breasts up so that his breasts didn't sag down from its weight. "How's that? Your "man" wouldn't be able to do this?"

Pit would have corrected him, but something got caught in his throat. He groaned feeling soft skin massage his penis. Laharl was pleased at Pit trying his best to hide his flushed face. The young prince licked his lips seeing a substance start to leak out of the head of Pit's dick and the urge to clean that area up grew. What his boobs couldn't reach, his tongue could from this position. He took a quick lick at the sticky substance and was surprised at how salty it tasted. Laharl gave Pit a dirty look before licking the shaft. The Overlord wasn't good at doing two things at once. Since he didn't know how to move his boobs while licking Pit's dick, he decided to alternate between the two actions. Laharl's slurping noises echoed in Pit's ear as he attempted to take Pit's cock into his mouth from that position. Since he was in control, he chose to take only the head of the penis into his mouth. He would bop his head back and forth only stopping to see how Pit was fairing. His breasts were getting a better reaction, so he couldn't rubbing them up and down.

"How is that? Like what you see?"

"D-Dammit…you…"

Pit had to admit that Laharl was rather decent despite this being his first time. The angel's main partner for sexual acts was usually Virtue when he wasn't on duty. He serviced Pit rather well, but someone young and new doing it gave him a rush that made him climax sooner than expected. Laharl watched as the angel's semen splashed over his boobs and his face. The prince licked his lips and tasted the semen that got on them. He enjoyed the taste. It was better than pudding…and that was a little weird. Did angels just taste good in general…or was it just Laharl finding this taste amazing?

The brunette let out a delayed groan after his orgasm. The kid made him cum that fast? Now Laharl was going to brag about his skills in bed. Laharl was giving him a wicked look as his usual evil laugh escaped his lips.

"Ha-ha-ha! See? The Great Laharl can serve his subjects and get them to bow to my strength. I have ton of energy still, but the question is can you endure it, old fool?"

_Old?! I'll show you…_

Now, it was Pit's turn to embarrass Laharl. The boobjob was nice, but now it was Pit's turn to please the Overlord. The brunette grabbed at Laharl's hair and yanked him away from his cock. Laharl failed to realize that he groaned in disappoint when he was taken away from Pit's manhood. Laharl was flipped over on all fours. He expected Pit to shove his dick inside of him. The Overlord didn't want it, but his body was yearning for it.

Instead of the tip of Pit's dick touching his asshole, he felt something wet entering it instead. He jolted from his position as he made the idiotic decision to turn his head to see what the older male was doing. Now it was Laharl's turn to turn red. Pit didn't seem the type to eat ass despite all of those threats saying he would if he ever got his hands on him, but now…

"What? I'm doing what you always tell me to do." Pit teased. He had to stop to get a glimpse of Laharl's reaction before continuing.

"Idiot! I didn't mean you could do it!" Laharl cried out as he yelped at Pit's tongue reaching further into his hole than he realized. How long was Pit's tongue? Was it capable of going all the way in, or was his mind playing tricks on him? Pit's tongue was small like him. There was no way Pit's small tongue would get him wet.

Yet, Pit could clearly see that Laharl was soaking wet. Pit was able to use his fingers to play with Laharl's damp pussy. This new body must have been an experience for Laharl if he's already ready for him. Pit wanted to play around with his hole a little more before the angel decided to give the demon prince a taste of having a strong man inside him.

What Pit didn't want was for Laharl to cum just from having his hole teased. Laharl was pushing his hips into him without knowing and Pit didn't want the Overlord to get addicted to just his tongue. This was why he had to take his tongue out. The saliva from Pit's mouth dripped all over Laharl's hole. Again, Laharl shivered at the sudden coldness. He needed Pit to keep doing what he was doing or he was going to go crazy. This female body was driving him crazy!

Laharl weakly called out to Pit when he forced the prince onto his back. His face was flushed and he was breathing heavily. Now would be the perfect opportunity to take him before he could protest.

Pit did hesitate for a moment. There was still a smart thought in his brain warning him that having sex with female Laharl might result in something terrible happening later on. The dumb and horny side won out and Pit pushed himself inside the Overlord. Laharl gasped at Pit going all in without any sort of preparation. Hell, he wasn't giving him time to rest. This pain was a different sort of pain. He had been burned, frozen, poisoned, stabbed and a bunch of other horrible things happen to his body. Pit's length being inserted inside of him made him think that the angel was capable of splitting him in half. All that arrogant talk was thrown out the window and replaced by terrified cries as his vagina tried to adapt to the penis it was taking in.

"Where's that trash talk now?" Pit asked as he waited for Laharl to rest before thrusting inside of him. "You thought I was going to do this the easy way? Well, I hope you like the _**hard**_ way."

The puns were not appreciated. Laharl yelped feeling the hard penis inside of him move. He pleaded for Pit not to move it so fast, but Pit needed to put the Overlord in his place. Laharl was pushed down on the mattress as the angel moved at his pace. Laharl had difficulties keeping up. Unless he moved his hips, he wasn't going to get as much enjoyment as Pit was. The angel captain didn't care as much. The Overlord was cursing and howling underneath him as his body slowly adapted to the older male.

"See, this isn't so bad? The type of body you have now can't handle someone as great as me." Pit mocked. He smirked feeling his dick finally hit far into the young prince. If he pushed a little more, he might reach his womb.

"D-Damn you! Ahhh! I will! Ahh! Remember…gahh…"

"What? Be more clear on that." Pit taunted as he grabbed a hold of Laharl's leg and forced him to spread his legs wider. The action allowed for Pit to sink his dick in farther. Laharl weakly tried to push the angel away, but found himself reaching out to cling to Pit instead. "Heh…you want to strangle me but here you are holding me. At least your body is honest."

Red eyes glared at Pit's arrogant blue eyes. His voice had betrayed him. When Laharl opened his mouth, he would forget to breathe and squeaky noises escaped his mouth. He gasped and groaned underneath Pit's strength.

"At least I know how things would turn out if you entered Smash right now. Your tier ass wouldn't be able to beat me."

Laharl couldn't even bark back at Pit's insult. Electrical shocks were spreading all over his body. He was getting hot. He needed release.

"What's this? Are you ready to cum?"

The demon prince shook his head in denial, but he dug his fingers into Pit's back. He gritted his teeth as he tried to deny Pit an answer. Laharl arched his head back with a surprised moan.

"If you're going to cum, then cum. I'm not stopping you."

No matter how much Laharl was holding back, he couldn't contain himself anymore. Pit thrusted into him a few more times before the angel planted his seed inside the Laharl's female body. The demon prince, cried out in delight and squirted not too long afterward. The warm fluid was filling his womb up. Laharl felt like he was on cloud nine that he couldn't stop twitching in Pit's arms. He let out a huge sigh as he felt his body give up on him for a moment. Pit watched as he limped back into the bed for a moment.

The angel captain chuckled seeing the Overlord dazed by his skill. Laharl failed to realize how charmed he was after the orgasm. The demon prince was now clinging to his shoulders with the most lecherous expression one could muster.

"What's that _**Princess**_ Laharl? You want to go again?" Pit asked him in a teasing tone.

Laharl nodded his head slowly as a response. To add emphasis to his answered, he pushed his hips closer to Pit. The brunette smiled sheepishly at how good Laharl was being. Perhaps he would continue to entertain him. Things would return to normal after the potion wore off anyway, so might as well take advantage of Laharl's female body now.

* * *

Things did return to normal the next day. Laharl went back to being his childish male self. Apparently, the spell wore off faster than normal. After their "love" session, Laharl had fallen asleep and Pit decided to stay in the hotel with him. Pit was lucky that Virtue didn't show up like he promised. Apparently, work caught up to him even during the holidays, so he wouldn't be able to spend time with Pit. That meant Pit could hide his endeavors from the witch hunter.

Laharl was not a happy child. He spent the rest of the morning cursing how much he hated Pit so much. Pit took that as a compliment seeing as how he had the last laugh in bed. Laharl had the body to dominate him, but had no idea how to use the female body to his advantage. For a demon to be dominated by an angel was one of the most humiliating thing that could happen to a demon. At the very least Pit would keep this meetup a secret.

Of course, Palutena was aware that something did go down. She expected them to have sex. The Goddess of Light still had a few tricks up her sleeve with this particular couple. When the two were sleeping, Palutena had snuck in and drew some blood from Laharl. She could have gone to the more extreme and taken the urine sample that was on sheets, but it was already soaked in deep at this point (and Palutena had to remind herself she wasn't a pervert).

Once she returned to the mansion, she had used the blood to run a few tests. She thanked her lucky stars that Rosalina wasn't around, or she would have been called out for her actions right now. The green haired Goddess couldn't help herself though. She loved messing with Pit to no end, but she wanted what was the best for him. She wanted him to stop sleeping around and actually focus on developing his relationship with his fiancé. Even if the age gap were used even for angel/demon standards, that would give them plenty of time to develop a partnership, so when Laharl was actually of age, they would be able to have a marriage with no problems.

Palutena's methods of getting them together were more extreme than most though. This test she was running might force the two to be together sooner than later. The last thing they would want is for anyone to meddle with their odd relationship.

The Goddess of Light wasn't going to get any privacy. While she spent the entire night alone running the test, by the time it was sunrise, Bayonetta had decided to barge into her room seeing as how Rosalina had yet to return. She waited a day before deciding to confront Palutena with what she did to her two days ago. The Umbra Witch glared at Palutena who refused to turn her attention to the intruder.

"Goddess, I hope you're ready for what you did to me…"

"Not now!" Palutena said quickly as she waved her hand as if shooing her away. "I'm trying to do something. You should have seen me yesterday to talk about how brilliant my plan was."

Bayonetta was rather taken aback with how quick she was to dismiss her. The Umbra Witch wasn't going to let her do that. Palutena could hear the sound of the guns clicking. The raven haired witch meant business, but Palutena could care less about her life being threatened.

"You have a lot of nerve flirting with my boyfriend, drugging me when I least expect it and then hex me with that…spell…you think I'm going to let you get away with that?"

"But you two enjoyed your Christmas Eve together, right?" Palutena asked as she eyed her suspiciously. "No one can hide what they think from me."

"You arrogant-" Bayonetta had to stop herself from being provoked by the Goddess of Light.

"I wouldn't have hit you with that spell if I knew you two weren't going to enjoy it." Palutena continued. "I'm not that cruel. Besides…you got to see your little dragon act like a needy slut."

Bayonetta suddenly wanted to leave now. She sighed in defeat realizing that Palutena was ready to verbally attack her if she even dared questioned her. Now, she had the power to kill her. She knew this…but she was making it apparent that Bayonetta was being petty at the moment. She didn't want to admit that she enjoyed the horny look that Corrin was giving her. Deny it as much as she liked, she was very satisfied with that night session…

"It done!" Palutena declared as the test finally finished. Bayonetta got a good look at what Palutena was doing. She was no lab rat by any means, but sometimes, she wondered if Rosalina would approve if most of the room were turned into a magical lab that run blood tests. Palutena was holding something that looked like a pregnancy test in her hands. "Oh…"

"…Goddess…why are you testing yourself?" Bayonetta had to ask.

"Huh? This isn't for me. This is for Pit!"

"…What?"

"The results are clear. Pit's going to be a father with these results!"

Bayonetta just gave Palutena a rather horrified look as she bounced around the room. Palutena was so certain that something good was coming to her angel captain that Bayonetta didn't know what to say. In fact, the one thing Bayonetta wanted to do now was leave the room before Palutena did something stupid.

"…I don't think that's how pregnancy tests work…but I'm not going to test the logic that you Gods have."

"Bayonetta, I came from my father's head. This is _normal_ compared to that!"

The Umbra Witch chose to not question her. She quietly dismissed herself as Palutena continued to celebrate by herself.

"Little Icarus…what have you gotten yourself into?" Bayonetta asked herself as she shut Palutena's door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 7825 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. For some context, reading A Wicked Gift will help on what Palutena is talking about. Muscle Fascination hasn't been written yet, so there is no context for the Dark Pit/Lucina portion.
> 
> 2\. As brought up in the Pit/Virtue ficlet, Pit does have sex with Virtue every now and then when it's convenient for the both of them. Palutena hates this and wants Pit to commit to his fiancé. Palutena is more vocal of Pit's partners if they happen to be villains like Airi.
> 
> 3\. Flonne has parents in the Disgaea novel. I find it odd how her family is never brought up in canon. I mean, the novel isn't canon, but I feel like the novel fills in the gaps for the Disgaea cast of the first game. Imagine Flonne's sister interacting with Sicily or even Xenolith. It would be cute
> 
> 4\. Laharl becoming Laharl-chan did happen in DD2. The whole (pointless) chapter was about Laharl trying to turn back into a boy and Etna trying to get her P1 skin back instead of being P2.


End file.
